Friendship Lost
by singing potatoes
Summary: Matt's hiding a painful secret, will Sora be able to help him and make him see sense? Sorato... will add more couples later Chapter 9 up!
1. Default Chapter

Friendship Lost  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
I haven't seen to the end of 02 yet so I don't know how it ends, but in this fic they're ages are:  
Joe 16  
Matt, Tai, Sora, 15  
Mimi, Izzy 14  
Yolie, Ken 13  
TK, Kari, Davis 12  
Cody 9  
  
"" Are for speech  
'' Are for thought  
() Are for Author Notes  
Enjoy and R+R Please!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
I jumped out of bed at the sound of my alarm going off. Great I thought another fun filled Monday morning.  
I walked over the soft floor to my window and pulled the curtains back to reveal the black clouds gathering in the sky. 'Wow this day just keeps getting better and better.'  
I padded back across the room and picked up my school uniform off the chair. Sighing I opened the door slowly and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. I ran the cold water from the sink and splashed my face with it to try and wake myself up. Mum was going away on a business trip today and would be gone for the whole week, so this morning she'd said she wanted a lie in. Apparently the trips took a lot of work and she had little time for sleep so after I'd finished getting ready for school I walked as quietly as I could towards our kitchen.  
I opened a cupboard and took out some cereal and poured it into a bowl. I went to the fridge and got the milk and fresh orange out, pouring the milk over my cereal and the orange into a glass, I put the food away and took my bowl to go and sit down at our dining table. As I sat in the seat I heard the rain start to fall. 'I hope it stops before it's time to leave.'  
I finished off my breakfast and went back to my room. Picking up my school bag I noticed a picture on my desk. It was of all the digidestined, including the new ones. That picture had been taken almost a year ago now, when we all still hung round together. Ever since we'd come back from the D-World for the second time our group had drifted apart. We still nodded at each other on the hall but we didn't really talk anymore, not as one big group. I guess we were all to blame, I found new friends on the Tennis team, Tai, Ken and Davis were friends with people from the Soccer team. TK hung round with the Basketball team, Kari with her camera club. Yolie and Izzy at the computer club. Cody doesn't even go to our school and as for Mimi and Matt, well they hung around with the popular kids and were way to important and full of themselves to talk to us anymore. To think that we used to be best friends all of us and now we hardly talked. It was sad, but I guessed that was what high school did to you. We all still got together, I mean I was still friends with Tai so I saw Kari, Davis and Ken all the time, but not anyone else not as much as I wanted too.  
I sighed again and looked at my clock. 8:20am it read. Time for school.  
I picked up my school bag, which I had left on my desk when I was reminiscing about the 'good old days' and walked into the kitchen to write a note for my mum. Have a good time I put and I'll see you when you get back. Don't worry I'll be fine and I know were the keys and money are hidden. Love Sora xxx.   
I walked to the front door grabbing my coat as I went and pulled it open to reveal an even darker sky than before. I pulled the coat on and fastened it up, pulling my bag onto my shoulders I closed the door behind me and left for school.  
Walking down the roads I neared my school. It looked very uninviting as the black clouds gathered around it and started to rumble menacingly. I quickened my pace and jogged up the stairs into the school. Still jogging I went down the corridor that led to my locker, turning the corner I bumped into someone and fell backwards onto the floor.  
"Watch were you're going" Came a very annoyed voice.  
"Sorry I didn't see you" I mumbled and started to walk around the person this time.  
"Sora?" The voice asked.  
I turned around to face whoever I had bumped into. Looking up I saw Mimi.  
She had her hair in a high ponytail and wore her dress just over her thighs. She had on a tight fitting jacket and her face was covered in foundation.   
"Hi Mimi" I said  
"Sora it is you" She exclaimed, I winced at this, she didn't even remember me. We had been best friends since we were 11 and she didn't even remember me.   
"Yeah it's me, so… how you been"  
"Oh me, I'm great. I'm going out with Pete now but I think I might dump him soon cause he's getting pretty boring to be around. Failed Maths bought some new clothes and make-up the usual. So how 'bout you? How have you been?"  
"Good, my mum's going away for a wh…"  
"Oh and you'll never guess what. Matt Ishida has a crush on me. I mean it was so obvious, we were sat in form together and he kept smiling at me and…"  
'Well she hasn't changed a bit, still self obsessed.' (A/N Sorry Mimi fans no offence meant)  
"Listen Mimi, I'm really happy for you and all, but I've got to get to my locker and then to class so I'll talk to you later ok?"  
"Oh sure Sora, later"  
And with that she walked off down the corridor and into the classroom at the end of the hall.  
I walked over to my locker this time, opening it I pulled out my books and put my coat away. I really missed having my friends around me. Sighing again for the third time that day I closed my locker and walked to class.  
We took registration and walked to yet another classroom for History.   
I usually sat with Katy in History but she wasn't at school today and all my other friends had people to sit with so I got to sit on my own. History usually went pretty fast though for me. I loved learning about the past and the different inventions that people had come up with. I got my things out and sat down ready to start. I saw the teacher walk in and get her stuff out. She turned to us and started to tell us the lessons work when the door was flung open and in walked Yamato and the rest of his band.  
I sighed as they marched to the back of the classroom like they owned the place. The teacher didn't do anything she just sighed and got on with the work. History ended and I went to my next lessons Art, Science and Maths. (A/N Bad day I know but my timetables worse… Double History, Maths, R.E, Science and Art… and on a Monday too! Grrrr stupid school, anyway on with the fic.) Finally I finished the morning and went to meet Tai in the Cafeteria.   
"Hey Sora, come on I got us a table." He yelled across at me.  
"Sure just a minute Tai," I yelled back, but I didn't think he heard me.  
I walked towards the table with my tray and food, I saw Kari and TK on separate tables but watched as TK turned round to talk to her. Maybe we hadn't drifted that far apart after all. I smiled to myself and walked on. I got to the table and sat down. Davis and Tai were having a debate about which soccer team was better. (A/N I don't know any Japanese soccer teams or any soccer teams at all, we play football in England and I think it's different?) I started to talk to Ken when all round the cafeteria people started to whisper and gather around a table.   
"Come on," Tai said, pulling me up "I want to know what's going on!" And with that I was dragged off by the arm, to the middle of the room.  
Tai pushed his way to the front of the crowd and I was dragged behind him. We got to the middle to see…  
  
Sorry couldn't be bothered to write anymore so there's the first chapter. Hope you like it. It will be Sorato at some point, but with my other stories it might not be updated for a while coz FF.net is being mean to me and not letting me update! Grrrr!   
Anywayz R+R Please!  
Luv Claire  
  
  



	2. Kisses

  
Hiya all hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to R+R Please  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I was dragged by Tai to the centre of the huge crowd gathering in the middle of the dining room. I didn't know why I let him pull me over here. I mean it would only be another big fuss made by the popular kids. Something that probably wasn't even that much of a big deal but was made to be by them.   
We got to the middle of the crowd after many bumps and bruises to see probably the most shocking scene I'd ever witnessed before in my life.  
Mimi sitting on Matt's lap snogging him for Britain. I think my eyes nearly fell out of my head. Her own boyfriend was even sat at the next table.   
I shook my head and started back for my table. 'They sure knew how to create a scene that was for sure.'  
I sat back down and got on with eating my lunch. 'I'm not even going to think about it. It's up to them what they do with each other.'  
I saw Tai jogging back to the table.   
"Did ya see that? Who would've thought it, Matt and Mimi?"  
"Yeah I know!" Davis chimed in "I always thought that Sora and Matt would hook up."  
That comment did it. I'd just taken a bite of my sandwich as he said that and I nearly choked out of shock.   
"What?" I managed to ask.   
"Well maybe not anymore, but back about a year ago, I always figured you and Matt would make a great couple. I mean you seemed so alike."  
"No, no that will not be happening any time soon, and it wouldn't have done before either. Got it?"  
"Okay, okay, sorry!"  
"That's okay then." I got back to my sandwich being careful not to choke again. I started to eat again but gradually noticed that the people around the table had started to whisper, excluding me from the conversation. I lifted my head up to see Tai grinning madly at me.  
"What?"  
"Nothing Sooraaa." He said dragging out the last part of my name.  
"Okay that convinced me, what are you all whispering about?"  
"Nothing, just talking about Matt."  
"And Mimi." Ken added. At that they all burst out laughing.   
"What, what did I miss?"  
"Nothing at all Mi… I mean Sora."  
"Why did you just try to call me Mimi. You guys are acting really weird, you know that."  
"We know!" They all said together.  
"Look will you just tell me what's going on I don't like being left out of the conversation, even if it is to do with Matt and Mimi."  
They all started laughing again.  
"What?"  
"Nothing Sora, oh did you hear that the bell just went." Tai exclaimed, picking up his tray, simultaneously with Davis and Ken.  
"So, you guys never want to get to class on time."  
"Well we've changed for the better, err, see ya!"  
And with that I watched them as they ran out of the dining hall laughing their heads off and leaving a trail of smoke behind them. I stood up shaking my head. I'd never understand those guys. It was probably some sort of joke at my expense.  
I took my tray over to the side bench and cleared off the remains of it and turned around to head to registration.  
As I did I felt somebody run into me and another tray collide with my dress. Looking down I saw a mustard stain all across my chest. 'No that'll never come out'  
I looked back up to see who'd run into me and came face to face with the blonde haired, blue eyed boy, who'd been the topic of conversation all dinner. Then it started. First a giggle, then somebody pointing and the whole crowd burst into a huge fit of laughter. I looked up at Matt who wasn't looking at me anymore. I shook my head and pushed my way past him.  
Even if Davis had thought we'd get together a year ago, there was no way it would happen now. He was too cruel.  
  
Short I know but I couldn't think of anything else to write. A bit stuck for ideas on this fic so any ideas would really help.   
R+R And the more reviews I get the longer I'll make the next chapter and the quicker I'll post it. Well depending o ff.net anyway.  
Hope you like  
Luv Claire  
  



	3. Sarcasm

I ran to the bathroom and began to try and get the mustard stain out of my dress.  
'I can't believe he'd do that. What happened to him over these years. He used to be so sweet and caring.' I shook my head and continued to scrub my dress. Nothing. It wouldn't move. Mum is going to kill me now.   
I turned and walked out of the bathroom. "Stupid Yamato." I hissed as I turned the corner.  
"Nice to see you too." I heard a voice say behind me. 'Great just what I need. Him and his little groupies bugging me.'  
I turned to face him and put on my sweetest smile.   
"Yes, did you want to spill ketchup down my front now?"   
"Very funny." Was all the reply I got. I looked around.   
"What no groupies today Yamato?"  
"No I gave them the day off, gees which side of bed did you fall out of this morning?"  
"The one without the mustard." I looked up at him with raised eyebrows.  
"What do you want Yamato?"  
"To apologise for spilling mustard on you. Is that okay?"  
"You could have done it before Yamato, you know when they were all laughing and pointing at me."  
"Since when do you care what other people think about you?"  
"Since when did you?" He looked at me with his famous pissed off stare.  
"Give it a rest Yamato. You don't scare me, you might have everyone else at your beck and call but I'll never stoop to being one of your groupies." I gave him the same icy cold stare straight back and walked past him to Music.  
  
I walked into the Music Room to find him surrounded by his little group again. I shook my head and walked up to Tai taking my seat next to him.  
"Hey."   
"Hey, man what did you say to Matt?"  
"Just told him what I thought of him, why, how did you know?"  
"It's about Matt, Sora. News travels quickly."  
"Whatever." I shrugged my shoulders and waited for the teacher to come in.  
After about ten minutes of the teacher trying to get the group to settle down and pry some crazy fan girl of Matt, we finally started work.   
We had been assigned the task of writing a song and then performing it in front of the group. It was supposed to be a fun idea, thought up by the caring teachers, but I knew a lot of people didn't agree, and I was definitely one of them.   
"I can't do this!" I moaned for the goodness knows what time that morning.   
"I didn't take music to write songs, I took to learn about its history, and to save me from having to do Drama!"  
I banged my head on the table as Tai took the jumbled mass of words I had written, that were supposed to be an inspiring song.  
"It's not that bad." Tai said, twisting the paper upside down. "I think we can use this."  
I was in a group of four. Tai, Michael and John. Some guys from our soccer team. None of us were that musical. I knew Tai definitely wasn't. I'd heard him trying to wake up that sleeping digimon for Mimi. It was not something that should be shared with the world, so I had been landed with the part of singing a co-writing the song. I guessed that the others had heard Tai's singing as well as they nominated me before Tai could even take a breath.  
I looked up at him. He'd put down my attempt at writing a half decent song and was busy trying to figure out which end of the guitar you strummed and which part you held. I smiled as he got even more confused and tried to throw the thing on the floor.  
I got up.  
"Here, it goes this way up Tai." I said smiling as I placed the guitar strap over his head.  
"I hate this!" He exclaimed as he studied the music. "It makes no sense at all."  
"It helps if you have the music the write way up."   
I looked up to see Matt standing over us.   
"Wow, that's three times in one day you've breathed the same air as us Yamato, what's wrong, you're not sick are you?" I asked, smirking at him as I stood up and walked off.  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
"Man, what's up with her."  
"What do you reckon?" Tai stated, turning the music the right way round.  
"Look just cause we don't all hang round together anymore, doesn't mean she has to bite my head off every time I try to talk to you guys."  
"Aha." Was all the reply I got.   
"Whatever." I shrugged. I sat down on the edge of the table and picked up the piece of paper next to me and began to read it. It wasn't half bad.  
"So you two dating yet." I asked half-heartedly putting the paper back on the table. 'Probably are.'  
Suddenly I heard a loud bang and a few curse words. I looked down to see Tai sitting on the ground rubbing his ass.  
"What?" I asked.  
"No, Nah, were just friends. That's all." He said uttering a few more curse words. I chuckled.  
"What, you don't think she's fine?"  
"Well yeah, but no. We're best friends, besides, she already told me no."  
"So you have asked her."  
"Kind of."  
"You either asked her or you didn't Tai."  
"I didn't ask her, but she told me she liked yo… I mean someone else."  
"Who?"   
"Why you interested?"  
"I'm not, just trying to make conversation before I fall asleep is all."  
"Whatever man, You know Sora was right, you really are a complete jerk now." And with that he got up and walked off.  
"Whatever." I shrugged my shoulders again and walked back over to my 'groupies.'   
'She thinks I'm a jerk. Damn it.'  
Wohoo another chapter. Remember R+R.  
And I promise I'll get to the romance soon!  
Oh and i don't own Digimon.  
Luv y'all  
Luv Claire  
  



	4. Flashbacks

Sorry I haven't written anything for a while but ff.net changed its set up and it's been down for me for a while.   
Anywayz on with the next chapter   
I don't own digimon.   
  
Chapter 4   
  
Sora's P.O.V   
  
I walked off and sat at a nearby desk as soon as Yamato came over. 'He makes me so mad!' I thought to myself as I tried to listen to what him and Tai were talking about. I couldn't I was too far away.   
I realized I had left the song I'd been working on were Yamato was but I really couldn't face another run in with him that day.   
I sat on the edge of the desk and started humming to myself quietly. The guys had already written part of the music to the song, it wasn't very inspiring, but it was okay. I glanced over at Tai, he was walking away from Yamato. 'He probably pissed Tai off as well. What happened to him?'   
I heard the bell go and walked back over to my desk to collect my things. I walked out of the classroom and caught up with Tai and the others. 'Only one more lesson to go.   
PE.   
I entered the changing room and received many angry glares from the girls at the back of the room. I shook my head and walked to my friends.   
"Hey." I smiled at them as I pulled my kit out of my bag.   
"Hey..." They were all looking at me strangely.   
"What?" I asked.   
"Erm, did you really, like, have a go at Yamato."   
"Yeah, I don't see what the big deal is. We used to be friends and I don't like the way he's treating me now."   
"Err, the big deal would be that all of his groupies are gonna hate you now, and you'll never be able to go out with him." I raised an eyebrow as I watched them all float off into their little dream worlds. 'They really think he's that great. I don't get it, he's a jerk.'   
I didn't say anything though. I just smiled and walked away. Let them have their fantasies, there's no harm in it. Besides they knew as well as I did, Yamato doesn't go for commitment. 'It wouldn't be cool.' I sighed. 'Why'd you have to go and change?'   
  
Yamato's P.O.V   
  
The more I thought about what she said to me, the madder I became.   
'I can't believe she'd just flip at me like that. It's not like it was me pointing and laughing at her.' I pulled my top roughly over my head. 'Face it Yamato, you could've stopped them.'   
'Shut up!' I yelled at myself. There it was again that nagging voice in the back of my telling me what a prat I'm being. But I know that. I know I threw away everything. And I know it looks like I did it to be popular, but it's not true. There was a reason a very good one. There still is.   
'You still hurt her.'   
There it goes again. I know I hurt her. I could've told her why but no, if I'd done that she probably would've ended up dead, or at least in hospital.   
I sighed. Why did I let her go, she was the best thing that could ever have happened to me.   
  
***Flashback***   
  
It was just before my band was due to go on stage. Gabumon came waddling through and said Sora was waiting for me outside. My heart skipped a beat. Yes this was the perfect time to tell her. To tell her everything, how I felt about her how much I wanted to be with her. And then when Gabumon told me she had cookies with her, I couldn't believe my luck. 'Maybe she likes me too.'   
I got up, well that was an understatement. I leapt out of my seat to head towards the door, but that's where the reality kicked in.   
A sudden pain shot up my side and stomach. I sat back down and hugged myself. Gabumon gave me a puzzled look.   
"Are you okay Matt?" He asked.   
'I couldn't tell him, he wouldn't understand.'   
"Yeah I fine, just got up a bit too fast." I smiled and he walked off.   
Holding my stomach I got back up, slowly this time.   
I shook my head. I wasn't okay. The truth was I was far from okay.   
My mum had just remarried a couple of weeks ago. She was head over heels in love. Every time she talked about him you could see her eyes light up. I smiled at that thought, but then, it wasn't perfect.   
I went to meet him for the first time after they got back from their honeymoon. He was the perfect gentleman. Everything I would've wished for my mother. Of course I wanted her to be with my dad, but that was never going to happen, I knew that.   
He was really good with TK as well, didn't push him into anything and wasn't like one of those step parents who want to be your 'best friend.'   
A few weeks later I'd been back to see them tens of times. I actually kind of liked him. He knew a lot about music and it was kind of nice having someone to talk to again.   
Gabumon was in the digital world and I couldn't visit him as often as I wanted to, and dad was always working.   
He was like a substitute father and best friend.   
Then they asked me to move in with them. I wasn't sure at first. It was nearer to school and Sora. But I didn't want to move away from my dad. Even if he was rarely at home he was still my dad, the one who had taken care of me ever since my parents got divorced. So I declined, at first.   
Then dad got a job offer, which would have meant moving away from school and Sora. So I took up their offer and went to live with them. I still visited dad but now I had two parents again and I was with TK.   
Everything was great for ages. We got on and I could see my mum falling more in love with him every day. I walked to school with Sora a lot, we used to talk for ages about the silliest of things. I remembered once we had a discussion that lasted two hours on which apples tasted nicer, green ones or red ones. I was falling in love too.   
It wasn't hard, but it was scary.   
It was after that night actually. I walked home. I was so happy. I'd had a brilliant day at school. My band had played a gig afterwards and to my surprise Sora had waited for me and offered to walk home with me. We made a detour at the park, where we had our discussion on apples and then I walked her home and went home myself.   
I'd been home all of five minutes when he came stumbling through the front door. I was walking round the corner to see what the noise was all about. TK and my mum had gone away for a couple of days for TK's birthday.   
I remembered it all.   
He didn't take his shoes off as he came through the door. No. He looked straight at me and started to sway down the corridor towards me. I stiffened slightly and held onto the can I had been drinking from. I could smell the alcohol all over him before he even got to me.   
The whole house went quiet around us. I knew what was coming. I knew I should be able to hear drunken footsteps pounding on the floor, but there was nothing. No noise, just the realization that he wasn't perfect and my life was now about to hit a new low.   
Silence all around us.   
Then slam, he hit me square in the jaw. I stumbled and the drink fell to ground. It broke the silence.   
And it seemed, with that one spill on the carpet. That one noise that, to me, sounded like an explosion.   
My whole life erupted with it.   
Now I was left to live in the after mass.   
Alone.   
I woke up the next morning with a huge headache. I was covered in blood, mostly my own. I'd tried to take a few swings at him but he was too strong. I picked myself up and went through to the bathroom only to find him nursing a hangover.   
He stopped and stared at me as I entered the bathroom.   
"You'd better not tell anyone boy." Was all he said before exiting the room.   
I was stuck. What could I do. I wanted to tell my mum but when she walked through the door took one look at him and ran towards him throwing her arms around his neck, covering him in kisses. All resolution in me faded. I couldn't destroy what she had. She was happy again for the first time in years.   
He looked over at me as if challenging me to say anything.   
"Hi Matt honey." She said as she walked to me. Her eyes were shining. TK was happy. His eyes were cold, menacing, and cruel, but never towards my mother or TK.   
I had no reason to tell her. She was happy and that was all that mattered to me.   
So I turned and walked away. I walked away from everything.   
  
I walked up to Sora. I'd been cold towards her ever since that day. He'd told me he would kill her more than once, when she came round to my house.   
I knew she could tell something was wrong. She always could.   
She told me she didn't trust him and I guess he heard, because after that he said if he ever saw me with her again that would be the end of her.   
I was crying inside. I was about to break my heart and possibly hers and at the same time, lose any hope of ever being happy again, but if she was safe...   
She could deal with a knock back. Anyone could. She'd be safe though, he wouldn't be able to get to her if I had nothing to do with her.   
So I told her exactly what I didn't think of her. I said she was the last person I wanted to be with and laughed in her face. I was cruel. I guess he was starting to wear off on me. But I had to get her to hate me. I had to get her to leave me alone, for good. Whatever the cost.   
It did the trick. My heart literally shattered into thousands of pieces the second I saw all hope die in her eyes. I watched as she disappeared from my life forever and turned to see them all smirking.   
"You did the right thing, you could do much better."   
It was them. The biggest and probably toughest gang of bullies you'd ever met.   
And now, I'm one of them.   
It was a cover. And a reason for them to hate me.   
Now there was a reason why I was acting so oddly. A reason why I was constantly covered in bruises and a reason why I broke my best friends heart.   
  
***End Flashback***   
  
She has every right to hate me. I hate me. But Sora you have to know. I did it for you. I just want you to be safe.   
  
  
Sora's P.O.V   
  
We played hockey today in PE. I loved hockey. It was so energetic and fun. Plus I got to hit the cheerleaders in the shins. Well I never actually did that, but it was fun thinking that I could and have a reason to do it with out getting yelled at.   
I smiled, we'd won the game 3-1.   
I walked back into the changing rooms. I glanced over at him. His eyes locked with mine. 'He looks so sad.' I thought to myself. 'He chose this though, he could've turned them down.' I strengthened again. I wasn't going to think about him. He hurt me so much and as far as I was concerned he got everything he deserved.   
It was no use though. I could tell myself that over and over again, but it would never change the fact that I saw the pain in his eyes as he said those things to me.   
'I don't care what you say Yamato. I know you're still in there.'   
I averted my gaze from his and went into the changing room. Getting changed I listened to the conversation going on around me. All of them were about him. Getting over Yamato had been the hardest thing I'd ever had to do. 'But you're not over him.' I glanced down at the books sticking out of my bag and pushed them quickly out of view. 'I am.' I argued with myself. 'I am.'   
I started to push the PE kit I'd been using into my bag, as I was doing this I suddenly became aware of someone standing right behind me. I turned and just as I was about to face the person looming over me I saw another hand reach round and pull one of my books out of my bag.   
"Hey!" I protested, but it was too late. They had my books and now everyone would know.   
  
Yay I finally finished it. A very long chapter for ya folks.   
R+R and no flames okay!   
Luv Claire


	5. Walk me home?

Another chapter for you all   
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.   
  
They pulled my book out of my bag. I gasped in horror and tried to snatch it back.   
"Hey!" I protested. "That's mine!"   
"Don't worry love, we just want to read what you've written."   
I turned pale at the thought.   
"Please!" I begged. "Don't."   
They just smiled and laughed.   
"Now let's see, what could Sora Takenouchi possibly have written in her Diary that she doesn't want us all to see? 'Sora Ishida.' 'Sora loves Matt.' Oh dear, you really have got it bad!" They exclaimed laughing.   
They continued to read out the scrawl as I turned redder and redder. 'Why, why, why did I have to write that? Now he's gonna know that I still like him.'   
I turned to the PE group, most of them were smirking at me, and my friends looked kind of shocked. 'I guess no one would have expected it really, the amount of times I slagged him off, they probably all thought I hated him. Well I do really, for what he did to me, but at the same time I never got over him and now he's going to know.'   
I shot my hand forward and grabbed my diary, picking up my bag I pushed my way through the mass of giggling cheerleaders and ran out of the changing rooms. Hearing shouts and jeers as I ran out of the room I managed to collide with someone.   
I fell forwards as the person wrapped their arms around my waist and pulled me back up. 'Oh no.' It was him.   
I looked up to be greeted by two cold, sad blue eyes. I squirmed and tried to get free from his grasp before the cheerleaders followed me outside, but he just wouldn't let me go.   
"Get off me!" I yelled. I saw the pain in his eyes as I yelled at him, but I knew what was coming and I didn't want to be there again. I struggled but he still refused to let me go.   
"Ahh Matt, just the person we wanted to see, oh and Sora too. Perfect." They glared evilly at me and then turned to Matt.   
"I think you might want to ask Sora what she's got written all over her precious Diary.   
I cringed, I knew if I didn't show him they'd tell him and if I did he'd still know. 'Oh why did I have to like him still, after all the things he's done to us and his supposed friends I should hate him, but I can't. I just can't.'   
He was looking down at me I could feel his eyes watching me. I lifted my head to look at him. His arms were still wrapped tightly around my waist. I pleaded with him. I searched deep into his eyes, for a single glimpse of compassion. 'Don't ask me, please don't ask, just pretend not to be interested.'   
He was still looking at me. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' I wondered.   
"Matt?" The silence around us was broken by the shrill sound of Britney's voice. I winced.   
"What?" He asked, turning to look at her slightly.   
"Aren't you going to ask Sora what she's written in her Diary?"   
"No." Came the simple reply. I wanted to let out a sigh of relief but I was still feeling weird being this close to him.   
"But you really want to see this."   
"Go away Britney." Was all he said. I watched as she gave him one last hopeful glance and pouted. His expression never changed though. She turned around in defeat and one by one all of the group surrounding us disappeared.   
I sighed finally as I felt his grip loosen around my waist and his arms drop to his side.   
There was an awkward silence hung around us. I moved away from him and pulled my bag further onto my shoulder.   
"So, do I really need to know what's written in your Diary?" He asked casually, glancing around, still pretending not to be interested.   
"No." I said flatly. "It's nothing to do with you." I turned to walk away.   
"Sora wait, please." I stopped and turned abruptly.   
"What?" I asked, glaring at him. 'If he thought just because he cut me a break I was going to forget all the things he'd said and done to me he was wrong. Very wrong.'   
I stood there tapping my foot waiting for him to say something.   
He shook his head and moved towards me. I stiffened slightly.   
"Firstly, cut the crap. Being a bitch really doesn't suit you."   
"And you'd know, I mean since you've been such a brilliant friend and all and actually talked to me more than once in the past year."   
He took hold of my arms and forced me to look at him.   
"I know you Sora, no matter how much I've talked to you in the past year, I still know you."   
I pulled away roughly from him. "No, no you don't. You used to know me and I used to know you. But guess what you're not the only one who changed."   
"Right so you just forgot about the crest of love then?"   
"Well you did such a good job forgetting about the crest of friendship, I thought I'd copy you."   
"Fine I deserved that, but I'm me Sora. You aren't."   
I glared at him.   
"Just don't talk to me. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. As far as I'm concerned you don't exist." I walked away as quickly as I could. I had to get away from him and this stupid school. 'How could you just forget everything you stood for?'   
I broke into a run down the corridor and headed towards my locker. The school was empty and my footsteps echoed down the empty hallway as I ran. I turned and stopped at my locker, opening it I pulled my books from that day out of it and shut it loudly.   
"Mad at your locker too?" A voice asked.   
I jumped and turned to see Matt staring at me again.   
"What do you want this time?"   
"I was curious about what you've got written in your Diary, so I decided I'd walk with you until you tell me."   
"I'm not telling you what is in my Diary. It's private."   
"Then why did you let Britney and the rest of the cheerleaders read it?"   
"I didn't they took it out of my bag and read it to the rest of the PE room."   
"Well then I'm going to find out about it tomorrow, especially if it has something to do with me, so you might as well tell me what you've written."   
"No."   
"Would you rather I found it out from someone else?"   
"Yes."   
"Fine." He turned and rested his back against the lockers. I held my books close to me.   
"You know you're right." He said "You really did change."   
"How so?" I asked curiously. He looked over at me.   
"I don't remember you ever being this annoying." He smiled at me and I smiled back shaking my head.   
"Well, I had Tai and Davis to hang around with instead of you, so I was bound to become more annoying wasn't I?" I smiled lifting my eyebrows a little and he laughed. More silence.   
"I'm sorry Sora."   
"Huh, what for?"   
"For everything. I didn't mean to hurt you." He looked at me and I could see that very same pain in his eyes. The same pain that was there the day we fell out.   
"But you did, Yama." I said softly.   
The lights went out around us as the caretaker closed the school for the night.   
We turned and walked together out of the doors and down the yard. I stopped at the gates and he turned to look at me.   
"Walk me home?" I asked hopefully. I knew the answer already. A quick laugh and a shake of the head and he'd be gone. I guess I was just hoping he'd come back to me and be the same Yamato I remembered.   
"…   
  
Finished. Crap I know but review anyway please.   
Luv Claire 


	6. Your One Flaw?

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. And that goes for any of the digimon related fics I've written. So don't sue!  
  
  
*** MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE AT FF.NET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***  
  
Chapter 6  
  
'Man, what am I supposed to do now? She wants me to walk her home. What if I bump into one of my mates, or worse still, him?' I shuddered at the thought. 'What would he do to Sora if he saw me with her? But then again, the past couple of years had been good to her. Very good indeed.' I looked her over. She wasn't a tomboy anymore, that much was for sure. She'd changed and maybe enough so he wouldn't recognise her?   
I sighed. 'I want to walk with you Sora, but how can I if it'll put you in danger?'  
  
***©***  
  
'Why is he taking so long to answer me? I'd normally have been laughed at by now. And why is he looking at me like that? Oh, why did I ask him to walk with me. I know he's just going to laugh at me again and give me a look that says 'As if I'd walk with someone as unpopular as you'?   
Why, did I think for one second he'd ever be the Matt I once knew? I sighed and looked down at my shoes. I wanted to cry.   
Oh just answer me Matt. Please, just tell me if I have any chance of getting you back.'  
  
***©***  
  
I saw her head fall. 'Why, why does life have to be like this? Why can't I just have her? Be with her, kiss her, touch her?  
Hold her in my arms forever.   
I want to be with you Sora, but I'd have to tell you why I've been like this and then you could get hurt. Everyone could.   
I watched your pretty face and saw one single tear trace its way down your cheek and you push it roughly away. 'What am I doing to you?'  
"Sora I…"  
I watched as you lifted your head up, that same hopeful look in your eyes, the one that I saw in TK's eyes every time he had tried to talk to me over the years. The same one that had disappeared from his face after every conversation with me.  
'What's the point in stopping them from getting hurt if I just end up hurting them myself? One walk won't hurt, surely. It's dark and it's not like anyone will see us. So I won't get any grief off anybody. Why not?' I'd reassured myself, nothing would happen…  
"Sure, I'll walk with you Sora."  
I saw a look of surprise in her eyes this time.   
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I guess I could do with earning some brownie points, even if they only get you to stop throwing sarcastic comments my way?" I smiled hopefully.  
"Don't push your look Ishida!" She grinned and we turned to walk in the direction of her house.  
  
***©***  
  
It's amazing, how one day can change everything in your life. If someone had told me yesterday that I'd be walking home with Ishida Yamato, acting like nothing had ever happened between us, I'd have laughed in their faces. I mean what possible things could we have to talk about anymore.   
He enjoyed wild parties, drinking late into the night, and breaking numerous girls hearts'.  
I on the other hand, was into sports, enjoyed working at my mums flower shop and had never got drunk in my entire life.  
I sighed quietly as he brought me round to sit on a park bench.   
'Wait a park bench? I don't live near the park.'   
"Matt, why are we here? What's going on?"  
I saw his face fall this time.   
"Don't you remember when we used to come here on a night time. We'd sit here for hours at a time just staring up at the stars, talking about nothing in particular.   
Do you remember that time we talked about apples?"  
I laughed fondly remembering, and at the same time I noticed how he had turned to look straight at me.   
I forced myself to look up, into your eyes. The one thing that gave you away.   
'Is it really an act Matt, or is that just my wishful thinking?'  
You caught on though, before I had the chance to see. You still knew I could tell exactly what you where thinking just by looking into those aquamarine eyes of yours.   
Your only flaw.  
  
***©***  
  
You could always do it. You could always tell exactly what I was thinking. I hated that, I could never hide my emotions from you. So I turned, I couldn't let you see, Sora. If you saw what was going through my head, I'd loose you for sure, I just knew it.   
So I changed the subject quickly.  
"You know, you look beautiful tonight."   
I could tell instantly I'd caught you off-guard. I'd caught myself off-guard too. I'd actually meant it.   
My one ever famous line, the line I use to get innocent, unsuspecting girls into bed with me. And I'd meant it.  
'Wow, I'm a jerk now. You know it, everyone knows it. But no one more than me.'  
But I had meant it. 'Of course you meant it, you idiot, when you still have feelings for the girl.' I was arguing with myself again. A nasty habit I'd picked up. I scolded myself and looked up to see you retreating into the darkness.   
"Sora…" I called.  
  
Another chapter for you all. Hope it's not too short but I know how much you all like cliff-hangers! :P   
R+R please, it's Christmas!  
Luv Claire 


	7. Someone who cares

I don't own digimon  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
I jumped up off the bench.  
"Sora, wait! Stop, where are you going?" I called as I ran after her. I caught her by the arm. "Where are you going?" I asked, still keeping my grip on her arm.  
"Away." She replied, trying to pull her arm free.  
"Why? What did I do?" 'Why is she running from me?'  
"You know very well why Matt, now let go of my arm and go back to someone who actually gives a damn about you." She pulled her arm roughly away. 'She doesn't care about me, bullshit.' All those years of hanging with those guys was definitely wearing off on me.  
"Sora, what are you on about I didn't do anything."  
"Oh so you're telling me you actually meant the 'you're beautiful' comment." I stepped back. She thought I was hitting on her. Well I guess I was in a way, but I wouldn't do that to her. 'She must know that.'  
"Sora, I'm not…"  
"Save it Yamato, like I said, go back to someone who gives a damn. I don't want you or your little friends in my life, so just leave me alone!" She stalked off at this. 'She hates me.' I could feel myself getting worked up once more, how was she able to make me feel this mad?  
"You actually think I would?" I called after her. I watched as she stopped and turned to face me.  
"Well, isn't that what you say to all the unsuspecting girls, before you bed them."  
"Yeah, but you think I'd waste that line on you." It was the biggest mistake of my life and I knew it. I was trying to get her back in my life, but I still let the effect those guys had on me, effect what she thought of me. I looked at her face as she stared at me, my heart quickened as she walked towards me. I stood there, paralysed, waiting for her hand to make contact with my face. It never came though.  
"Don't you ever come near me again." She whispered, and with one last, heartbreaking glance, she walked away from me.   
I watched her until she was out of view, and then it came.  
"Shit!" I called into the darkness. I couldn't believe I'd messed this up as well. It was like that was all I was good for, causing people I cared about, pain. I kicked the nearest wall and cursed again. 'I can't leave it like this.' I thought to myself. 'She has to know that I still care about her.' And with that I chased after her. Unfortunately for me though, she'd broken out into a run and was now out of sight.   
"Damn it!" I cursed again, and made a turnoff, to my right and took the back alleys to her house.   
  
I think I was about a block away from her street when I emerged from the back streets. I was out of breath, but I was ahead of her, that much I was sure of. I knew then, that she wouldn't want to talk to me, but I had to try, I had to try and make it right again. I was crazy about her, and no amount of pier pressure had ever changed that.  
I started to jog out onto the streets when suddenly I felt a hand make contact with my jumper and pull me back into the alley. I quickly brought my hands to my throat to shake off the person who was currently trying to choke me. I managed to knock them away and spun round, fists up, ready to attack whoever it was that had grabbed me. I waited for them to come out of the shadows, and shuddered as I realised who it was. My fists dropped as they stalked forwards, and once again fear washed over me as he uttered those chilling words.   
"I told you not to see her anymore." And the first punch made contact.  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
I walked down the buzzing halls of school, last night still in my mind. He'd hurt me, well I wasn't so much bothered that he didn't want to get me into bed, but just at the fact that I now realised just how much of a chance I had with him. I'd realised that night just how much he'd changed, but when I'd stepped forwards to hit him and looked into his eyes one final time, I saw fear. It stopped me from doing something I knew I'd live to regret, but it had also brought that nagging thought back into my head. 'Had he really changed, completely?' I'd looked for a second and his eyes, his soul; it had seemed full of regret. Maybe he still was the same Matt I once knew, I didn't know anymore. At least before the other day I had been able to push those nagging feelings for him away, but each and every time I'd looked into his eyes, I'd seen something new. Something that wasn't there before and something that made me wonder just how much alike to the rest of his group he was.  
I walked into the classroom, and glanced around. He wasn't there. Fashionably late I thought to myself as I sat down. For that first lesson I waited eagerly for him to show up, just to know he was okay but at the same time I was hoping he wouldn't show up as I didn't want to deal with any grief he might give me.  
I sighed as the end of first lesson came and went and the second lesson came to an end. Maybe he wasn't coming today. He often didn't show up if he didn't like the lessons he had, none of his group did. They all 'rebelled' as the teachers called it, and constantly skipped school, then forced some unsuspecting person from their class do there homework for them and copy out their notes. I shook my head that definitely wasn't the Yamato I remembered.   
By break that day I was a little worried, he had music that day, and to my knowledge had never missed that lesson in his life. 'Maybe he's just sick.' I thought to myself as I walked into towards the library. On my way I passed the people he hung out with around school, walking past at some speed I listened to what they were saying.  
"Where is he? We were supposed to be stealing the heads car today, and he was going to hot wire it."   
"Yeah, I rang his house last night, to see were he was, but his little brother said he hadn't come home yet."  
So they were worried to, well if you could call that worried. 'Where is he?'   
I decided to worry about it later as right then I had to help the librarian sort out the new shipment of books that had come through.   
I sighed to myself; I seemed to spend most of my life in libraries or at the tennis courts. I often wondered what it would be like to go to one of the wild parties I heard so much about, but then I was too sensible for all of that. But whilst I was content with my life, I did feel sometimes that it would be nice to experience one or two parties, and have something to show for my youth, something other then a huge pile of tennis medals and literacy certificates. I sighed again and concentrated on the books, I'd worry about those things later.  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
I lay there in the alley; I had blood dried on most parts of my body, and a sharp pain running through my arm were he'd twisted it back behind my back. I didn't know what it was about him, I'd normally fight back if someone started hitting me or picking a fight. But it was different with him, he was my mother's husband and TK worshipped him, and just the thought of me telling them made me cringe. What if they didn't believe me? What if they believed him and I lost not only my friends, but my family too? I shuddered at the thought and winced as once more, pain shot through my body.   
I couldn't move myself; every part of me just felt like a tonne of bricks. My eyes were heavy and I was freezing, having been there all night. I'd tried to roll over many times and sit up but the pain was unbearable and each time I'd collapsed again.  
So instead I closed my eyes and let the cold wind rush around my unmoving body, and hoped someone would come and rescue me.  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
I'd stayed behind school again for tennis. I always played when I needed to clear my head; it was my way of dealing with problems. I'd played inside today as the weather was steadily growing worse and rain was now splashing down from the sky and soaking the earth. As I put my tennis racquet and balls away I listened as the wind whipped around the building. Pulling my coat around me I opened the door to the huge building and stepped out into the terrible weather.   
Half running, half walking I made my way down the deserted streets, I looked up ahead, but could only see the swirling mass of rain and wind that picked up the leaves along the streets and tossed them about, onto people's houses. I pulled my bag to my chest, wishing now I'd put on the extra jumper I had in there. Making a quick turn I decided it might be better to take the back alley's home as that way I would be sheltered more from the wind and rain.  
Hurrying along the back streets I began to shiver, my tennis uniform was short and definitely not for this sort of weather.   
Just two blocks from my house I decided to emerge from the dark alleys and brave the rest of the way home. Picking up my pace into a slight run I made my way to the end of the dark back street, but just as I was about to run into the street, something caught my eye.  
A person was laid out at the corner of the alley, their whole body shaking. I slowed my pace and stopped just in front of them. I saw their matted blonde hair, pressed to their face soaked by the rain that was making its way into the alley. They looked in a bad way, blood was washing down into a nearby gutter and their clothes were ripped in places. I opened my mouth to ask them if they were okay, a stupid question, but I was hesitant to go near them. I'd heard many stories about the back streets of any countries and I was not about to endanger myself, anymore then I had to anyway. Well that was what my head said, but I knew I couldn't just leave them there. So quickly I set my bag down opened it and pulled out the spare jumper I always kept in there. Unfolding it, I moved towards the person and started to lay it over them. As I did this though, they seemed to gain focus as the person's head snapped round, causing us both to wince as they cried out.  
"Hey, it's okay." I said softly, "I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I smiled at them and moved forward once more. But what I saw made me stop abruptly, my breath catching in my throat.  
"Yamato." I breathed. I looked at him, his face was purple and his eyes were swollen. He was holding his arm tenderly and winced as I whispered his name.   
"I told you not to call me that." He croaked, attempting to smile, but failing and he winced at the pain.   
"Oh my gosh, what happened to you, what are you doing out here?"   
"I thought it was a good a place as any for a quick nap."  
I shook my head.  
"You don't have to make everything into a joke. Look at you. Come on, we need to get you warm. Now." I said; moving to him and helping him stand. He cried out, quietly as I got him to stand up.  
"Matt, it's just two blocks to my house and we need to get you warm, before you die of pneumonia or something. Come on, just lean on me, and we'll have you warm soon."  
I smiled at him and gently put my arm around his waist as we made the slow journey to my house.  
  
Tehehe, is Matt going to make it? Oh, suspense! Hope you guys like, please review and this is for alcoholic top hat, maybe now you stop calling me a moron?!? :p  
Enjoy,  
White Lily 


	8. Call me Matt

OK next chapter. Sorry for making you guys wait so long but I've been really busy with *failing* school. anyway enjoy and review. I'll try and make it a long chapter but I don't promise miracles :D  
  
I don't own anything but the plot.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
It took us about quarter of an hour to walk the two blocks to my house, as we had to keep stopping. He was finding it harder and harder to walk but when I suggested that I went to phone for an ambulance he went whiter then he already was and begged me just to take him home.  
  
I agreed thinking that at least when I got him there he would be warm and I'd have the opportunity to watch over him and make the call.  
  
We finally got to my house. I wrenched the door open and helped him inside. By now he was putting his whole weight on me and making it ever more difficult to move.  
  
Gasping, I made it to the couch and laid him down. I ran off to the spare room and pulled the covers off the bed, I then found an old shirt of my dads and some trousers and grabbed the medical box from the bathroom on the way back to the living room.  
  
As I ran back him I saw him trying to sit up.  
  
"Don't." I said, gently pushing him back down. "You need to rest."  
  
"I'm fine, really" He protested. "Just need a couple of band aids."  
  
I shook my head and proceeded to open the medicine box taking out some cotton wool and bandages. I then walked to the kitchen and filled a glass with cold water, picked up some frozen peas from our freezer and went back to him.  
  
Sitting down next to him I dipped the cotton wool into the glass of water and reached for the cut on his forehead.  
  
"You look like you know what you're doing." He said and then winced as the cotton wool made contact with his skin.  
  
"Just hold still." I said, gritting my teeth as I cleaned the gash.  
  
There was a long silence between us and finally he broke it.  
  
"You're still mad at me aren't you." He whispered, looking up at me.  
  
"No." I answered shortly and tried to continue cleaning his face but he'd caught my wrist in his hand and forced me to stop.  
  
"Sora, don't be. I didn't mean what I said before. I mean, I meant that I think you're beautiful, but not that you're a waste of one of my lines. Oh damn!" He looked up at me uncertainly and I smiled slightly at him.  
  
"You think I'm beautiful?"  
  
"I always have." He looked down and I started to clean his cuts again.  
  
When I'd finally stopped all the gashes on his face from bleeding I handed him the bag of peas and told him to put it over his eye, it had already started to bruise.  
  
I looked down at his ripped shirt and noticed for the first time all the bruises covering him. "Yamato, how did this happen? These bruises couldn't have all come from last night."  
  
"Well they did."  
  
"What happened to you, who did this?"  
  
"No one okay, just drop it."  
  
He sat up and started to pull his ripped shirt off (nudity and violence what more could you ask for, top hat? :P)  
  
"I take it that shirt's for me." He stated, rather then asked.  
  
"Yes, but Yamato."  
  
"Look, it was just some random guy who took me by surprise okay."  
  
I watched him for a few seconds, why was he still acting like this?  
  
"You know, you don't have to put on your tough guy image for me, I know the real you remember." I said quietly to him, still watching his every move.  
  
"You know jack shit Sora, just LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed and stood up starting to walk towards the door.  
  
"Why are you being like this?" I screamed back. "I'm just trying to help you."  
  
"I don't need your help okay, I don't need anyone, I'm doing fine on my own!"  
  
"Yamato, nobody can do fine on their own. Look at you, you're a mess!"  
  
He walked back towards me forcing my body against the wall. For someone who had hardly been able to stand 5 minutes ago, he sure you how to terrify you.  
  
"Leave me alone." He spat. "I don't need you interfering."  
  
"I'm not trying to interfere, I'm trying to help you."  
  
"You've got a funny way of showing it."  
  
I stopped and stared straight up at him, mouthing soundlessly. I had a funny way of showing that I wanted to help him after all he'd put me through this past year.  
  
"Shut up, just shut up!" I screamed at him. "You," I said, trembling with anger, pushing him backwards. "You, have no right to say that to me. Do you have any idea what I've been through this past year? I poured my heart and soul out to you and you threw it back in my face all for some stupid gang that are only your friends because you know how to fight. And because you're too thick headed to stand up to them and to realize that they're almost as bigger jerks as you are. You have right at all to lecture me and scream at me like that when you've treated me like crap for the entire school year, after you ignored my calls and through the letters I wrote you back in my face."  
  
I stopped and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down, but it wouldn't work. I'd had enough of him and his overly large head and I was going to make him understand that I'd had enough of it.  
  
"Don't you dare accuse me of being anything but a friend to you. Most people would have left you there if you'd done to them what you've done to me. I am trying to help you. I am trying to make you see that you don't have to be alone."  
  
I stopped and stared up at him.  
  
"I'm trying to make you see that you never have been alone." I shook my head (copyright :D) and looked down.  
  
"Sora, I."  
  
"Look, just go okay, I assume you'll be able to make it home."  
  
"I hurt you that badly?"  
  
"What do you think?" I asked irritated that he could even ask that. There was another long silence between us as I waited for him to yell at me some more and then leave. But the yelling never came. Instead I felt a hand cup my chin and bring my face up to look at him. He was staring straight at me, not blinking, but obviously straining with the effort to stay upright.  
  
"I never meant for this to happen Sora, you have to believe me. As daft as it sounds, I was actually trying to protect you from something far worse than me."  
  
I looked at him confused, protect me from what? Apart from a few hundred digimon that wanted me dead, I couldn't think of anyone who hated me. And he would have told us if digimon were back in this world.  
  
"I really am sorry I hurt you." He breathed his eyes flickering closed and abruptly open again.  
  
"Matt?" I asked uncertainly.  
  
He smiled at me, "You called me Matt."  
  
And with that he collapsed on the floor.  
  
*Evil laughter* And 'til next time! Hope you enjoyed, please review. Luv White lily 


	9. Wrong Looks?

*Tries to remember how long it's been since she updated this fic.* Sorry to anyone who has been waiting for a new chapter I've just been so unbelievably busy --;; Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter and this is dedicated to Anime Queen, for constantly bugging me to update --;; :P Please review (  
  
Chapter 9  
  
I woke up the next morning; blankets that had once been over me were strewn all over the bed and the floor. Apparently I'd been hot.  
  
I looked around the strange room, it certainly wasn't mine, it did however look familiar.  
  
My eyes snapped over to the door as it began to open and a red head squeezed itself into the gap.  
  
"I'm up." I said.  
  
She smiled and walked in looking unsure of herself.  
  
"Are you ok now? Did I do the right thing? I mean, I didn't call the hospital like you asked me not to, but you were in such a mess I was scared you wouldn't wake up and."  
  
"Sora!" I held up my hands in defence. "I'm alright, honestly. Just a few bruises, nothing serious."  
  
"Nothing serious!" She began. "Matt do even remember how bad you were last night?"  
  
I smiled up at her and laughed slightly. "You really shouldn't yell at your patient, it's not very relaxing."  
  
She rolled her eyes at me. "You scared me okay." She muttered.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
I watched as she got up and moved over to the window to open the curtains. The bright sunlight seemed to burst through the window lighting up every corner of the room and making me snap my eyes shut.  
  
"Sorry." She mumbled, trying to block the sunlight making its way over to me.  
  
"Doesn't matter."  
  
We stood there for a while in silence until she walked over to me and sat down on the bed. Crossing her legs she looked over at me. I was busily shading my eyes from the sun again and didn't realise she was looking at me until she shifted her weight.  
  
I looked up at her; she had an odd expression on her face.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I was just thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"About how hard it is for us to talk to each other now."  
  
"."  
  
"See." She laughed.  
  
I smiled up at her and shook my head.  
  
"You're a mess." She stated, gently running her hand over my left eye. I don't know why I did it, I guess it was a reaction, Sora touches me I touch back. But my hand went to hers, holding it to my face.  
  
She looked straight into my eyes and right then I realised just how much I'd hurt her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was two days later before I saw him again. He'd left my house almost as soon as he'd woken up claiming that his parents would suddenly be worried about him. I sighed as I turned the corner and saw him with that gang. I stood there staring at him for a while, I knew he knew I was there as he froze in mid sentence, but he still refused to come and talk to me. Shaking my head I turned on my heel and decided to take the long way round to class.  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
I got out of Sora's house quickly that day; I couldn't bear to see what I'd done to her. I kept remembering when we'd been together and she would laugh at my jokes and I'd see that sparkle in her eyes. The one that held her innocence and love for everything, but when I'd looked at her that day it wasn't there. And it was my fault. She was right, I knew she was. She'd been through hell this past year and I'd been the one to put her there. I just wished I could tell her I'd done all of this for her.  
  
I was stopped in mid thought by a bunch of people coming to talk to me, I began to talk to them and Sora coming down the corridor. I started to say bye to them and decided to go and talk to her when I saw something that made my heart stop in my chest.  
  
Just next to the lockers a few metres behind Sora was my step dad and he was grinning at me. I began to shake my head when I noticed that Sora had turned to walk in his direction. I wanted to call out to her, tell her to stop, to go the other way but she'd already gotten past him and he had turned to follow her.  
  
Trying desperately to shake off the people who were attempting to get my attention I made my way through the crowds of people, which seemed to have become denser in an attempt to annoy the hell out of me. In my desperation to get to her before he did I started to shove people out of my way. I knew no one would complain but I still couldn't get through quick enough.  
  
"Would you move already!" I yelled into the crowd.  
  
And they did. I started to run through to last place that I'd seen her. If anyone was annoyed at me for yelling at them they hid that fact well. I guessed they knew that if they said anything they'd regret it sooner or later. I wasn't proud of the fact that people standing up to me would cause them to be beaten and hated by the whole school but I really didn't have the time to reflect on how screwed up my life was. I had to get to Sora.  
  
I got out of the school and ran towards the old tennis courts, I remembered how she liked to walk round that way when things were troubling her. So I guessed it would be as good a place as any to look first as I had no idea where she was.  
  
I sprinted round the outside of the science building and out onto the field and I saw a red headed person talking to a brown-haired, over-weight man. I clenched my fists. 'If he's laid one finger one her, I swear.'  
  
I pushed myself to go faster and had soon cleared the field, slowing down as I reached them I ran up behind Sora bringing my arms around her waist and putting her behind me. I then turned to him, glaring into his hard brown eyes.  
  
"You stay away from her." I warned.  
  
"Matt." She protested. "He was just asking if I'd seen you recently."  
  
"Yeah." I mumbled. "Come on, you need to get to your lesson."  
  
She began to protest again but I'd already begun leading her away. I knew he'd found out just what he'd been hoping to by talking to her- that I was still hopelessly in love with her. I also knew I was about to face another beating like the rest. however it wasn't that that was worrying me. It was the way he was looking at Sora as I glanced back at him.  
  
Finished! Okay, it's not very long but my chapters never are. hope you all enjoy this and I'll try to update again sometime this year :P  
  
Luv White lily 


End file.
